Adivina, adivinador
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: "—Adivina, adivinador… —repitió y siguió jugando con su madre —¿de dónde vienen los bebés?" [Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro Cannon Island]
1. Adivina, adivinador

**Notas de autor:** Siglos sin escribir algo, o publicarlo xD. Did you miss me? xD Siento pena. ¡He deshonrado a mí vaca! Pero bueno, es hora de cumplir, aunque no estoy nada conforme con esta serie. Me estoy muriendo de sueño, pero si no la publico ahora, se me iba a juntar con los otros miles de retos que tengo pendientes.  
 ** _Two-show-two-drabbles._**  
Para Bisca y su hermosa familia *corazones*  
 **Palabras:** 484\. Esto apesta XD  
Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Adivina, adivinador**

 **Capítulo I: Adivinanzas  
No le gustan**

* * *

—¡Adivina, adivinador! —su pequeña hija saltaba emocionada mientras alzaba sus manitas con mucho entusiasmo.

Ella arqueó una ceja y mordió su labio inferior. Adivinar no le gustaba, aunque básicamente tuviera el mismo concepto de disparar con un arma. Solo tenía que apuntar y atinarle al objetivo.

Pero, para las adivinanzas no tenía tanto tino. Además, de que a veces no eran gratas para ella. ¡Ella era mala adivinando! ¡Y más las intenciones de Alzack! Por eso no le gustaban, le daban migraña.

Pero a su hija, jamás le cortaría las alas. —¿Qué cosa? —se agachó y acarició la pequeña cabeza de Asuka.

La niña se sonrojó y tomó aire para gritar. —¿Qué tiene el rey en la panza?

Asuka sonrió, eso sin duda era obra de Alzack, los dos jugaban así. Fingió meditarlo unos segundos y después se dio por vencida. —No lo sé. ¿Qué tiene?

—¡El ombligo! —soltó como si fuera más inteligente del mundo.

La risa cantarina de su hija la contagió y por un momento, se permitió disfrutar esa inocencia.

—¡Adivina, adivinador! —repitió su hija.

—Alguien despertó de buen humor —sonrió.

—¡Papá me enseñó muchas adivinanzas! —confesó con orgullo —¡Quiero decírselas a todos los del gremio!

Le sonrió con mucho cariño.

—Adivina, adivinador ¿Qué le dijo un pez a otro pez? —siguió con el juego.

—No lo sé… —golpeteó su barbilla con su dedo índice —¿Qué le dijo?

—¡Nada! —soltó una carcajada.

Rió con ella. —Deberíamos ir al gremio para que digas tus adivinanzas —estaba segura que el maestro y los demás, se sorprenderían con la inteligencia de Asuka.

La pequeña niña se alarmó, su papá le había pedido jugar con su mamá toda la mañana. Tenía que decir más adivinanzas para distraerla. —Adivina, adivinador… —repitió y siguió jugando con su madre —¿de dónde vienen los bebés?

—No lo… —la de cabello verde se interrumpió y parpadeó con incredulidad. ¿Su pequeña e inocente hija le había preguntado qué? ¿Alzack le había preguntado eso? ¿En verdad? —¿Dónde está tu papá?

Infló sus mejillas de manera infantil. —¡Así no se hace! ¡Mamá es mala para las adivinanzas!

Rodó los ojos. —Adivina, adivinador… —por un momento se sintió patética —¿dónde está tu padre?

Alzó los hombros como respuesta a que no lo sabía. Y después, salió corriendo de ahí. Ella, en cambio, se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá que adornaba su sala.

Bisca suspiró un tanto aliviada (porque no respondería a esa adivinanza y porque no le daría respuesta). Aunque algo la preocupaba y esto era el alcance de su pequeña, dulce e inocente hija. ¿Por qué hacía esas preguntas a tan temprana edad? Ella sabía que eso iba a suceder, pero no tan pronto.

Pero, le abrumaba más el hecho de que Asuka había dicho que su padre le enseñó muchas adivinanzas y ¿Esa era una? ¡Alzack no se medía! ¡No debió hacerlo!

¡Por eso odiaba las adivinanzas, ahora con más razón!

* * *

 **Fin.**

Creo que el reto era viñeta o drabble, y como soy condenadamente floja: ¡DRABBLE!


	2. Celebra adivinando

**Notas de autor:** ¡Tengo que ponerle fin a esto! Escribir de Bisca ha sido divertido, porque ella y su familia son adorables. Gracias por comentar y favear. No era lo que tenía en mente, porque me extendí demasiado que tuve que quitar partes para dejarlo en el límite.  
 **Palabras:** 500 D:  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece y este conjunto de drabbles corresponde a la actividad: sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Adivina, adivinador**

 **Capítulo II: Celebrar  
Le gusta**

* * *

—¡Buenos días, Bisca! —un alegre Macao la saludó —¡Asuka-chan! ¿Cómo estás?

Ambas correspondieron al saludo.

—¡Adivina, adivinador!

—Ahora no, Asuka —dijo dulcemente.

Pero a la pequeña no le importó. —Redonda como una taza y va conmigo hasta la plaza —dijo. Macao vio a Bisca y le hizo una seña para que la dejara.

—¡No lo sé! —llevó su mano hacia su barbilla —¿Qué es?

—¡La luna! —sonrió —¡Adivina, adivinador! —Bisca abrió los ojos con sorpresa —¿de dónde vienen los bebés?

Macao comenzó a sudar en frío ante la pregunta. Su quijada se trabó y quedó boquiabierto. Bisca se ruborizó y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, negando sutilmente con la cabeza.

—Pues, verás…

—¡Cállate! —gritó al leer las intenciones del hombre. Eso no: no quería que corrompieran a su hija, porque parte de ella se apegaba a creer que era solo una pregunta, que Asuka ignoraba la respuesta a eso.

—¿Si sabes? —los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron —¡Mi mamá no lo sabe porque es mala para las adivinanzas!

—Oh, pero claro que sabe —un rubor pervertido cubrió sus mejillas. Pensaba en que se hacía la inocente. Bisca le había propuesto matrimonio a Alzack… ¡JÁ!

La mujer lo vio de mala manera y tomó la mano de su hija para entrar al gremio, dejándolo en sus fantasías. Entraron y para su sorpresa, Alzack estaba ahí, parecía que las esperaba. Asuka saltó a sus brazos y exclamó: —¡Adivina, adivinador!

—¡No más adivinanzas! —rogó en un impulso.

—Esa es mi niña —comentó un orgulloso padre, provocando que se sonrojara ante el alago.

Bisca hirvió en coraje y sintió el impulso de disparar su arma, pero se aguantó.

—¿Qué se festeja hoy? —cuestionaron ambos. Bisca admiró la sincronía entre padre e hija: hablaron al mismo tiempo e hicieron el mismo gesto, parpadeó confundida.

—No lo sé —ni quería pensar.

—¡El aniversario de nuestra primera misión juntos! —soltó con aire romántico.

Cierto. Lo había olvidado: ella que tanto le gusta festejar en familia. Se permitió observar el pastel con el que Mirajane se acercaba, ella más los otros curiosos de gremio y sonrió. Le encantaban esos eventos y más en familia.

—Además, hay que festejar lo inteligente que es nuestra hija —comentó con orgullo.

De repente el gremio los rodeaba.

—Adivina, adivinador —gritó Asuka, quien atrajo la atención de todos —¿de dónde vienen los bebés?

Y aunque pareciera imposible: ¡Fairy Tail había caído en silencio! Todos se quedaron sin habla y trabados… balbucearon palabras inentendibles y los que estaban peor eran los padres (completamente rojos).

—¡De Fairy Tail! —exclamó triunfal. Era la reina de las adivinanzas. El alma les volvió al cuerpo, al descubrir que todo se trataba de algo inocente.

—¿Cómo?

—Todos aquí somos familia y todos han estado desde niños. ¡Los bebés vienen de Fairy Tail!

Suspiró aliviada. Valía la pena celebrar su aniversario, la inocencia de su hija y el estar en familia (todo volvía a la normalidad, hasta el color de su piel). Bisca admiró el recuadro: lo amaba.

* * *

 **Fin.**

Es que, casi no se nota lo que "le gusta" pero me perdí en mis palabras xDDd Pero bueno, estuvo sutil. ¡Viva Asuka!


End file.
